


Порез

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [7]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Грёбаный Билли больше похож на произведение искусства, когда, царапая окровавленными пальцами бороду на подбородке, шикает, прикасаясь к свежему порезу, и сдвигает Хоума со своего пути, теснит, на один миг прижимаясь к его животу и груди, а уже в следующий по-хозяйски орудуя в прихожей.





	Порез

**Author's Note:**

> Напоминаю: работы в сборнике выставлены не в хронологическом порядке!

От Билли явственно несёт кровью, и Хоуму слишком сложно сказать какие именно чувства в нём это вызывает. В первую очередь — и, пожалуй наиболее странное из всех, что у него вообще в наличии — желание впаяться носом за ухо.

Медленно, самым кончиком провести по тонкой коже, почувствовать как человек вздрогнет едва заметно — не от страха, а скорее от холода, или, если повезёт, возбуждения. Впитать себя смесь личного запаха Бутчера с железной примесью крови, отдающей вязкой тяжестью на языке до желания сглотнуть и почувствовать его посильнее, просто вдыхая смесь ароматов, которыми несёт от Билли.

И, уже после всего этого неторопливого разврата провести самый детальный осмотр, убеждаясь, что тому не грозит ничего серьёзного, требующего немедленно хватать Билли в охапку, и, против его воли тащить в ближайшую больницу, сообщая, что Хоумлендер нашёл пострадавшего.

Видимо, тому и так ясно, что у Хоума за желания, ведь в зелёных глазах насмешка, а на тонких губах странное выражение самодовольства и усталости, которые сменяют друг друга слишком стремительно, чтобы сказать наверняка.

— Я тут перекантуюсь, — Билли скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает, но Хоум даже не думает протестовать.

Если нужно — он отдаст не только свою кровать, но не потому, что хочет, чтобы Билли было хорошо. Их отношения слишком сложные, запутанные, ненормальные, особенно после последней ссоры.

Дом, в котором они жили вместе так и остался самому Хоуму, чтобы Коди не пришлось переезжать с ним в башню. После трагической «смерти» Бекки не хотелось бы вообще хоть кому-то объяснять каким образом у Номера Первого взялся сын, и почему тот больше достоин жить в Башне, чем какой-нибудь там Дип.

А вот Билли, похоже, вернулся на старую квартиру — когда они мирились он взял с Хоума слово, что тот не станет его выслеживать, и выбора просто не было. Сжульничать стало бы отличной идеей, но в памяти слишком ярко стоит картина последнего наказания за читерство, и вид опасно балансирующего на наклоненной табуретке, удерживаясь на единственной ножке со скользящим узлом на шее и детонатором в руках до сих пор стоит перед глазами как худшее, что Хоуму вообще доводилось видеть.

Он слишком хорошо помнит, как тогда у него оборвалось сердце, и его захотелось поискать под ногами, убеждаясь, что оно и впрямь выпало. Любое неверное движение — и крепкая, массивная шея не выдержит общего веса переваливаясь в позвонке. Но стоит только небольшому заряду в креплении петли сработать, как верёвка лопнет, и человек будет спасён.

И то, что сейчас Билли разговаривает с ним, а не лежит в могиле, служит отличным напоминанием и тому, насколько его любовник отбитый, и тому, что с ним стоит играть честно, потому что порезами на бедре дело не ограничится.

— Хорошо, что я больше не живу в Башне, — замечает Хоум самодовольно, и всё-таки подходит ближе, теснее, давая себе пропитаться запахом боли и крови, которые столь явственно исходят от ещё пышущего адреналином Билли, что их, кажется, можно потрогать.

Ощутить, так же как и сбившееся дыхание, зашкаливающий пульс, сбитые костяшки на левой руке. Грёбаный Билли больше похож на произведение искусства, когда, царапая окровавленными пальцами бороду на подбородке, шикает, прикасаясь к свежему порезу, и сдвигает Хоума со своего пути, теснит, на один миг прижимаясь к его животу и груди, а уже в следующий по-хозяйски орудуя в прихожей.

— Да уж, к вам туда попасть сложнее чем в задницу дракона, — соглашается он, даже не спрашивая, почему Хоум наклоняет голову и самую малость прикрывает глаза. Билли, кажется, знает вообще всё, а что не знает, о том настолько талантливо догадывается, что если бы Хоум не видел его медицинскую карту, решил бы что его тоже привили в Vought и теперь Месмер просто сосёт по сравнению с его способностями.

«Сосал бы, если б челюсть уцелела», — мрачно шутит про себя Хоум, отбрасывая факт насильственной смерти неудачника, оказавшегося неспособным построить карьеру в их бизнесе. 

— А ты в этом спец? — хмыкает, наконец, Хоум сделав два полноценных вдоха, чтобы взять себя окончательно в руки и не выглядеть настолько пугающим, насколько он вообще может с точки зрения стороннего человека.

Впрочем, если бы закидоны Хоумлендера пугали Билли всего этого бы не было — так ведь ничуть не интересно. Но Билли бесстрашен настолько, что закрадывается подозрение о полностью отсутствующем чувстве самосохранения, по крайней мере, когда речь заходит о том, чтобы кого-то спасти.

Уверенность в том, что его ночному визитёру больно подтверждается, когда Хоум замечает, как тот морщится, стаскивая с себя кожаную куртку и не глядя цепляя на вешалку, оборачивается, чтобы ответить на заданный вопрос:

— Конечно, — Билли улыбается, показывая окровавленные зубы с таким довольным выражением, что и без того понятно — несмотря на то, что ему прилетело, и, судя по виду, не один раз, он всё-таки вышел из схватки победителем, и Хоуму не надо срываться и искать того, кого нужно наказать. 

Никто не имеет право трогать то, что принадлежит великому Хоумлендеру. Да, пускай они скованы соглашениями, да, пускай это совсем нездоровые отношения на доверии, и, да, блять, пускай в они, нахрен, совершенно ебанулись, но и тут есть взаимные чувства. И, когда Билли скалится, не стесняясь крови, покрывающей светлую эмаль вперемешку со слюной, Хоум не может сдержать ответной улыбки.

Это зрелище любой нормальный человек посчитал бы отвратительным — исследования, которые приходится изучать в огромных количествах, сообщают, что большинству неприятно видеть кого-то избитым, чувствовать запах крови, или обнаруживать увечья, — действует на него совершенно по другому.

— У тебя встал, — замечает Билли очевидное и ухмыляется, качая головой и проводя языком по зубам, собирая с них кровь, — больной ты ублюдок.

— Да разве только я? — поднимает брови Хоум, притягивая Билли к себе за затылок и заглядывая в глаза с расширенными зрачками.

Адреналин ещё не испарился, он блуждает по крови и напоминает как много общего между страстью и агрессией, ненавистью и возбуждением, и он позволяет себе медленно, осторожно поцеловать чудом уцелевшие губы.

Сейчас не надо жестокости, и совсем не хочется причинять больше боли, чем уже есть. В концентрированном запахе крови и адреналина таится нечто особенное, настолько личное для него, Хоумлендера, что именно в такие моменты он ни за что не позволит Билли отнять у него своё сокровище. 

Поцелуй выходит отточено-внимательным, каждое движение губ и языка выверено идеально, чтобы только собрать вкус крови, и от его нежности у Билли как обычно подскакивает пульс.

Хоум знает — Билли не очень-то ему доверяет, но всё-таки позволяет делать с собой это, хотя достаточно поставить очередное условие, и Хоум его никогда не коснётся, потому что не хочет потерять. Он сделает что угодно, лишь бы не остаться с той пустотой и тишиной, наполнявшей его изнутри до первой памятной встречи с Билли и они оба об этом знают.

— Не только, — соглашается, наконец, Билли, не скрывая того, как дыхание сбивается от поцелуя. От лукавого взгляда внутри всё напрягается, словно в ожидании удара в самое уязвимое, беззащитное перед Уильямом Бутчером и им же надёжно защищаемое, — но таких ёбнутых как ты ещё поискать.

— Ну, считай, нашёл, — хмыкает Хоум, разводя руками, и, наконец, внимательнее осматривая человека перед ним, замирает, замечая, что кровь ещё капает. — Блять!

Страх бьёт в голову вопросом насколько сильная рана, сколько крови тот потерял прежде, чем добрался до их дома, и почему мозги не заработали как надо в момент, когда он распахнул дверь. Билли перехватывает взгляд, и отмахивается так беззаботно, словно Хоум не слышит мерного стука капель крови о ковёр:

— Всего лишь порез, нормально.

— Нихуя подобного, — Хоум не может сдержаться — встаёт на колени, берёт руку Билли в свои, осматривая длинный, не слишком глубокий порез, вдоль предплечья. — Надо в больницу.

Средний палец здоровой показывает отношение Билли к подобной идее лучше любых слов, а фырканье сверху заставляет Хоума вздрогнуть, будто от сокрушительного удара:

— Сам зашью.

— Если ты хочешь... — начинает он, и глаза чуть светятся — самую малость, в качестве намека. Алые искры находят отблеск в зелёно-карих радужках, придавая тем таинственный вид, но залюбоваться он не успевает.

— Нет, — жестко обрывает мысль Билли и отнимает руку, подходя к светильнику и включая свет, чтобы осмотреть тщательней.

Так странно знать, что даже если человек контактирует с тобой если ты становишься по-настоящему опасен, как во время оргазма, он может не дать помочь, если с самоконтролем у тебя проблем нет.

— Билли, пожалуйста, — Хоум старается быть не слишком настойчивым — стоит только надавить на Бутча, и тот словно шипами покрывается, вообще отвергая даже самую здравую мысль. — Это будет быстрее и не так больно, как возится с иглой или скобами.

— Я сам, — тон становится чуть мягче, когда они опять смотрят друг на друга, и Хоум понимает, что сейчас скорее всего выглядит умоляющим, может быть даже жалким или ничтожным, раз Билли отводит взгляд. Хоум не понимает почему, да ему и плевать — он просто не в состоянии думать о том, что сейчас Билли отыщет в этом доме собственную аптечку, которая может понадобиться исключительно ему, потому что Хоумлендеру и Коди все эти таблетки и антисептики не смогут сделать ничего из-за неуязвимости, и сделает то, о чём говорил.

— Я хочу помочь, — добавляет Хоум растерянно, чувствуя себя брошенным, оставленным снаружи чего-то крайне важного. Тот касается щеки почти целой рукой — там только сбитые костяшки оголтело пахнут кровью, заставляя разум наполняться этими запахами, пропитываться, принимая их словно внутреннее клеймо.

— Я знаю, — соглашается Билли спокойно, и его мозолистая ладонь передаёт это чувство, соскальзывая по щеке так, что не приластится к ней невозможно.

Это свыше любых суперсил, ведь от тепла Хоуму становится совсем хорошо. Отчаяние отступает на миг, давая принять — чем бы Билли не руководствовался в своём «нет», едва ли его удастся переубедить, но помощь отвергли не из-за недоверия, не потому, что хотят отказаться от Хоумлендера, а по каким-то другим причинам.

Прерывистый вздох вырывается сам по себе, и затихает, так же как и карманная буря чувств, поднятых Билли всего несколько минут назад.

— Если ты сошьёшь кожу лазером она будет дольше заживать, — наконец, нехотя отзывается он, и Хоум поднимает глаза, удивлённо вскидывая брови. — А мне рука нужна в самые кратчайшие сроки.

— Не знал, — признаёт Хоумлендер, кивая, и чувствуя как на губы ложится твёрдая подушечка большого пальца, — но ты ведь дашь мне посмотреть на то, как ты будешь пихать в себя посторонние предметы?

— А я думал это я пошлый, — фыркает Билли, усмехаясь. Напряжение, перетянутой струной звеневшее между ними, ослабевает и Хоум может позволить себе зубасто улыбнуться — ровно так, как и любит Билли, явно остающийся неравнодушным к его выпирающим клыкам.

— Я об игле, — словно с маленьким разговаривая, снисходительно поясняет Хоум, поднимается и тянет на себя ручку холодильника. Он понятия не имеет почему, но аптечка хранится именно здесь, но ему так и не доводилось спросить, да и сейчас момент едва ли подходящий.

Билли укладывает на стол правую руку, откидывается на спинке, не обращая внимания на кривой порез, из которого так и не перестаёт течь кровь. Слабее, чем когда Хоум заметил рану, но всё-таки она ещё кровоточит.

— Ага, как же, — усмехается Билли, качая головой, и чуть шипя, едва Хоум начинает проходиться по ране ватным диском с обеззараживающим раствором. — А, ёбаный ты ж супер!

— Как скажешь, — соглашается Хоум, и теперь уже беспощадно заливает порез, смахивая выступившую пену, — но зашивать я тебя буду сам.

— Хера с два, — Билли приоткрывает глаза, сдерживая болезненный стон, хотя руку не отнимает. Парадокс его слов и дел в последнее время мало волнует Хоума — он как-то привык к тому, что Билли не врёт, но вполне может поупорствовать, так что тут главное проявить настойчивость.

— Ты не много нашьёшь левой, — Хоум взывает к здравому смыслу со своими, корыстными целями — после прошлого отказа ему действительно нужно убедиться в том, что если бы дело не касалось лазеров, то Билли позволил бы позаботится о себе. Что дело по-настоящему именно в этом, а не в том, что он не доверяет или хочет за что-то его наказать.

— Я нормально и левой орудую, — наконец, замечает тот, но не пытается вырвать из пальцев травмированную конечность, даже когда Хоум колет ему обезболивающее. — И если что — втащу тебе быстрее, чем ты успеешь сказать «сука».

— Можешь попробовать сейчас, если так невтерпёж, — соглашается Хоум совершенно невозмутимо. — Сломанная левая в довесок к травмированной правой будет в самый раз, но вот как ты собираешься дрочить при таком раскладе — не представляю.

— А дрочить мне ты будешь, — рычит Билли, словно зверь, которого вынуждают быть хорошим мальчиком. Хоум делает стежок за стежком, пожалуй, слишком ярко представляя себе эту ситуацию.

Ему нравится мысль о том, чтобы доставлять Билли Бутчеру такое же удовольствие, что и собственные руки. Приласкать его хер пальцами, пройтись по стволу кулаком, сжимая крепко, как это сделал бы сам Билли, подразнить головку большим, а после привычно взять в рот, и... 

А, чёрт, он же не сможет сломанной рукой давить на затылок, заставляя заглотить поглубже, так, чтобы голосовые связки ещё пару часов пытались прийти в себя.

— Снова стояк, — Билли фыркает и качает головой, скользнув по внутренней стороне бедра, стоит только Хоуму закончить с его рукой. — Такое чувство, словно ты под постоянной виагрой ходишь.

— Что-то вроде, — соглашается Хоум, осматривая шов ещё раз, внимательнее, и стараясь не думать о том, что кто-то всё-таки Билли достал, есть кто-то, кто его порезал, и на этом человеке тоже терпко пахнущая кровь.

Желание убить возникает свербением в затылке, но крепкая рука со сбитыми костяшками забирается за край штанов супергеройского костюма и обхватывает ровно так, что сдерживаться нет никаких сил.

Билли водит пальцами быстро, уверенно, пощипывая головку как нравится Хоуму, и тот кончает в самые сжатые сроки, зажмуриваясь, чтобы лазерами в глазах не располовинить чёртов дом.

Хоум не замечает, зовёт ли он Билли по имени, когда сносит от спазма, и цепляется за стол, или каменные плечи, но стоит только кончить, как желание медленно разделывать того, кто ранил его человека возвращается.

— Поваляешься со мной? — спрашивает Билли лениво, расслабленно, словно только что кончил не Хоум, а он сам.

От этого вопроса Хоум замирает, опускает на него взгляд. Извечная ухмылка смотрится вызовом, но Хоум готов совершить ради неё что угодно, ведь сколько бы Билли не гнал его, он всегда делает это — пускает к себе.

К себе в жизнь, в дом, в постель — даже если это просто диван, на котором они будут смотреть какое-нибудь дурацкое кино с третьесортными суперами.

Он пускает его зашивать порез, и, пожалуй, Хоуму слишком сложно сказать, что важнее этого, особенно, когда аккуратно заштопанная и перебинтованная со слоем заживляющей мази рука ложится ему на голову, едва они устраиваются на диване.

Пожалуй, важнее этого то, что уставший Билли засыпает в его компании, не боясь ничего и никого.

Хоумлендер улыбается, глядя на спящее лицо и медленно возит кончиками пальцев по бинту, за которым только начинают срастаться края пореза.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересуют другие работы, пока ещё не появившиеся в этом сборнике? Или хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
